The last hope
by WolfMaster40460
Summary: Peter was transported to another dimension but only to find himself with the members of nightraid. it appears it was prophesied that a man in blue and red would lead the revolutionary army against the capital but what happens when a certain girl starts falling for him and will Peter ever go home?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately I've been really busy lately but I should be posting and updating more now but anyways I'm here with a new story which you guys never saw coming! Akame Ga Kill and Spider-Man let that sink in for just a moment. Okay now I have a idea how I wan't this fanfic to go it might follow the Akame Ga Kill story line sometimes maybe for a few chapters theirs still gonna be the corrupt capital, night raid, and the original characters and yes Spider-Man will get his own Teigu and with that hope you enjoy the story!**

Darkness surrounded his body as he looked all around him to find nothing or no one was around.

''Hello...Is anybody there?'' Peter asked.

Then he saw a light that had the shape of a person. He stared at the figure before him it seemed the it had the body of a women but then it started to change form to a girl with long hair that reached all the way to her back to a tall girl with short hair and cat ears? The he saw two more forms from a short girl with long hair with glasses to a short girl with two long pony tails on either side of her body before the figure started to disappear.

''Hey wait! Who are you?'' Peter asked before he started wake up.

Peters eye's started to flutter open before he started to get up only to find himself in the middle of the woods with his backpack and his mask in his hands.

' _Where am I? Did I get teleported somewhere?'_ He thought so himself before he heard a rustle in the bushes.

''Hello anyone there?'' He asked before his spider sense warned him of an incoming attack before he saw a sword almost hit him if he wasn't able to dodge it. He was about to fight back before he saw a a young girl with black hair and with a black and red dress holding a sword in her hand.

''Who are you?'' Peter asked the strange girl.

''That does not concern you so you should leave this place before I change my mind about killing you.'' She said.

''W-wait! Kill me but why!?'' He said before he sensed another attack and dodged it again.

''Leave now.'' She said.

''Ok ok I'll leave just help me get out of here please.''

''Fine here's a map to show where to go.'' She said as she pulled it out of her pocket.

''Ok thank's anyway's I'll be heading off now I don't to cause any trouble.'' Peter said only to find her gone.

 _'How did she? What the heck is going on here and where am I?''_ He thought to himself before he found the trail that lead to the capital.

As he was walking by he saw two men with brown hats, jackets, and pants with a wagon behind them.

''Um excuse me do you guy's know where the capital is?'' Peter asked them.

''Uh yes you just head west that direction.'' One of them said pointing west.

''Ok thank you.'' Peter said walking away before he started to fell the ground shake, then out of nowhere a giant beast appeared out of the ground.

''What the heck is that!'' He yelled but the two men were to afraid to answer as the beast was about to devout them.

'' _I gotta help them if I don't they'll die I don't care if they figure out who I am it's my responsibility to help people in need.''_ He thought before he jumped on the back of the creature and started to punch it before it threw him off and hit him his giant claw. Peter crash landed near a tree.

''Ok ouch that hurt wait my web shooters!'' Peter said as he took them out of his backpack and put them on.

As Peter was about to swing back he saw a girl with Lion paws, Lion ears, and a tail.

''Why does she have a tail?'' Peter asked a little freaked out.

''Well well you certainly are a big boy aren't you?'' The blonde asked with a smirk. ''Might as well make this quick.'' She then jumped on top of its head before she started to bash it in before she too was thrown of the creature. Peter then jumped and caught her in his arms.

''Thanks for the save but now you should get out of here before you get hurt.'' She stated. ''I don't think so I have to stay I have a responsibility to help people when they're in trouble.'' Peter said.

''I said leave I don't want a innocent bystander getting hurt.''

''I said no and that's final.'' He retorted

''Don't say I didn't warn you I don't want the blood of a bystander on my hands.''

''Don't worry I got this you just stay put.'' He said before he jumped and started to web the beast around in a circle.

' _Is that webbing coming out of his hand that's kinda disgusting.'_ She thought to her self before she noticed the gloves he was wearing before she realized that the webbing was coming out of his glove and not his hand. Before she realized it the beast was down on the ground squirming to break free but its efforts proved to be worthless before it stopped squirming and just laid there still not moving an inch, Leone saw this as an opportunity to kill the beast before it broke free and ran away. As peter was about to knock it out Leone came in and with just a few swipes with her claws the creature was cut into pieces.

''W-what was that? how did you slice it so easily!?'' He questioned her.

''That I can't tell you not even to a cute face like you.'' She replied. Peter just blushed before the two men got back up and walked towards them.

''Thank you so much! Without you we would have been dead for sure!'' One of them said.

''And for saving here's a reward.'' The man said to left holding a bag of coins.

''No that's ok it really isn't necessary we were just trying to help out.'' Peter said refusing the reward.

''Well don't mind If I do.'' Leone said almost grabbing the bag before she was yanked away.

''No thank's we'll just be going now thanks for the directions though.'' Peter said dragging the women away with him.

''Hey what's the big deal!? We could have made a fortune back there!'' She said angrily.

''Sorry but its wrong to save people for a reward or to gain fame, a hero's about helping those in need when they need it not for a few bucks to blow it on yourself.'' Peter said letting go of her.

''Well whatever anyways thank's for the help back there.'' She said as she started to get closer tho him giving a seductive gaze.

''It was n-no problem.'' Peter said whilst blushing. As he was about to leave he felt two soft items touch his back.

''U-um w-what are you doing?'' Peter asked blushing madly.

''Oh just thanking you for what you did today.'' She replied.

''It really wasn't a big deal.'' He said trying to break free from her.

''Oh but it was you're speed and agility could really help us against the capital.''

''Who's us?" Peter asked her.

''Oh right I'm Leone and I'm a member of nightraid.'' She answered.

''Nightraid?''

''Were a group that assassinate people who are corrupt and work with the capital.'' She confirmed.

''Assassins!? So you guy's kill people!?'' He asked.

''Well yeah and I was wondering if you wanted to join us?'' She asked him.

''J-join you!? No thank's I rather handle bad guy's my own way.'' He said refusing her offer.

''Why don't you wanna join? Were not gonna hurt you if you do.'' She said trying to convince him.

''You wan't to know why? Fine its because you kill people and I don't no matter what that person has done I believe that if you kill a person that's bad or anyone in general you become as bad as they are or worse.'' He stated.

''Well looks like I don't have any choice now since you refuse to join us, so I'm just gonna force you to come with me otherwise I'm gonna have to kill you.'' She said in a dark voice.

''I'm sorry bit I'm not coming with you even if you force me to.'' He said.

''Well look's like _**were**_ gonna have to kill you now i'm sorry.'' She said before he was surrounded by five more people. He noticed one of them was the girl from before with the red eye's, then he saw another girl well two actually one with a pink dress with two big pony tails on either side of her, he also noticed at what seemed to be a giant gun, then he noticed another girl with long purple hair with a purple dress and purple eye's wearing glasses, then he saw a guy with green hair and eye's with a green and white jacket on and on the side of him stood a tall man wearing iron armor holding a giant spear with a white handling and red at the point

''Oh great more guests have arrived at the party.'' Peter joked.

' _Great what have I gotten myself into.'_ He though getting into into a fighting stance. _'This feels like I'm fighting the sinister six again.'_ He thought again before they all rushed at him. He managed to dodge it before they all started to go after them.

''Look I don't wan't to fight you guy's so please don't make me fight you.'' He said trying not to fight them.

''Eliminate.'' Was all they red eye girl said before she tried to strike him again only to dodge her attack once more.

' _He's dodging each and one of out attacks with ease like he's been in this situation before.'_ Leone thought to herself.

''Die you intruder!'' The pink girl yelled before she fired a shot at him, but before he was about to dodge it he noticed the red eye girl was about to get in the way of the shot and he knew if she got shot she would die.

''Watch out!'' Peter cried only for her to look behind her to see the shot heading towards. She tried to move but its as if her own body stopped working, as she closed her eye's waiting for the inevitable only to fell herself before she felt she hit something. As she opened her eye's she found she was on the ground pushed away by the shot only to find her savior standing where she was, her eye's widened he saved her and notices he got shot on the side of his body only for him to collapse on the ground.

She quickly wen't up to him to find him still breathing.

' _How did he survive a shot like this would kill anyone even Leone and why would he save when were just attacking him.'_ She thought before she felt concerned for him a stranger they just met saved her without a moment's hesitation.

''Hurry we have to get him back to the base to we can treat him!'' She yelled.

''Right.'' They all agreed before the man in the armor grabbed him and ran with him in his arm's.

''Who is this person and why did he save me?''

 **Thank you guy's for reading and if you enjoyed this chapter please leave a like and review, and reviews would be appreciated but anyways have a great day and see you next time!**


	2. Introduction

**Thank you guy's for the positive reviews! I really appreciate the feedback on how to make my story better but I don't want to keep you guy's waiting so without further a do here is chapter two.**

Darkness...Darkness was all he saw. ''Hello? Anyone?'' Peter called out to the empty void that until he started to hear voices and the more he listened the more the voices got louder.

''You promised Peter! You said you would survive! That we both would survive together!'' Screamed one voice until he heard another voice.

''What are you talking about? I'm already on the winning side I love you.'' Said another voice this time more calm.

''I'm glad I fell in love with you Peter you were always there for me when I needed you, I wish we could've been more then friends..'' Another voice said.

 _'What's happening? What's going on?'_ Peter thought.

''I'm back.'' Was all Peter heard before he a pair of yellow eye's.

''AHHH!'' Peter screamed sitting up right away.

''What was though or who was that?'' Peter questioned.

''And more importantly where Am I?'' He then noticed that he was a semi small room with a window, A drawer next to the bed a night stand, and a small table in the middle of the room. He also noticed his backpack in the corner of the room and his web-shooters gone.

''Great he or she must of taken my web-shooters, I hope they didn't check my bag that would have bad if they found my suit in there.'' He said before he got up but not when he winced in pain from the side of his chest.

''Right I got shot in the side.'' He remembered as he started walking towards his bag only for him to open it and find it completely empty.

''Oh no.'' Peter said worriedly. ''This is bad.''

Before he was about to open the door he found out he had no shirt on and he also found a big bandage in the place he got shot. He quickly found his shirt on the bed and put it on. Peter then opened the door to see he was in a hallway.

'' _Great this is gonna be like a maze for me.''_ Peter groaned.

''Boo!''

''Ahh!'' Peter screamed as he jumped onto the ceiling.

''Whoa.'' Was all the person said before Peter turned around to find It was the blonde from before but this time her hair was shorter only about to her shoulders, he also noticed she didn't have her ears, paws, and tail.

''That is so cool can you teach me how to do that?'' She asked excitedly. Peter sighed before he landed onto the floor.

''No I can't sorry.'' He said getting up.

''Aww come on please that looks fun.'' She begged.

''No''

''Please please please please.'' She continued to say.

''No I already told you that.''

''Fine you're no fun.''

Peter sighed again as he started to walk away from her. He kept on walking until he made it to a big room with a table, seats, a kitchen, and a couch.

''Well look who woke up.'' A voice spoke up before he found it to be the pink haired girl.

''Welcome back hope you had a great months of sleep.'' A green haired boy said.

''Wait did you say I was in a coma for a month?'' Peter asked surprised.

''Yep.''

''Dang.'' Was all Peter could say.

He looked around the room to find the black haired girl staring at him, he then looked around some more to see the purple haired girl, A gray haired woman And a tall muscular man.

''Well we should all introduce our selves I'm Bulat.'' He said as he introduces himself.

''I'm Lubbock.'' The green haired boy answered

''I'm Najenda.'' The woman with the grey hair answered.

''I'm Leone.'' The blonde said.

''I''m mine you should be grateful I even told you my name.'' She said as she turned around.

'I'm Sheele.'' The purple haired girl answered.

''And I'm Akame.'' The red eyed girl answered.

''Well since you guys told me you're names It would only be fair I told you mine, I'm Peter, Peter Parker.''

''Not to be noisy but how old are you? You look fairly young.'' Najenda asked.

''I'm seventeen years old.'' Peter answered (a/n yes I decided to make Peter seventeen years old for the fanfic so please bare with it)

This made everyone freeze. ' _He's only seventeen! How was he able to survive against my team at such a young age!?'_ Najenda thought.

''What? Why is everyone so surprised its not really a big deal.'' Peter remarked.

''It kinda is some of us are in our twenties.'' Bulat said.

''Well then how old are you guy's.'' Peter asked.

''I'm twenty two.'' Leone answered.

''I'm nineteen.'' Lubbock confirmed.

''I'm twenty five.'' Najenda said.

''I'm eighteen.'' Mine answered.

''I'm twenty four.'' Sheele said.

''twenty six for me.'' Bulat said.

''I'm eighteen.'' Akame answered.

''So look's like I'm the youngest here atleast the age difference isn't to big.'' Peter said.

''We also wan't to know one more thing Peter.'' Najenda said.

''What's with this costume?'' She asked holding up his Spider-Man suit.

''Its a long story.'' Peter said.

''It started with a spider bite when I wen't on a school field trip to a place called oscorp where they do experiments. I was just taking some photos when a spider bit me and that's when I knew my life was about to change for the rest of my life.''

 **Hope you guy's liked this chapter and if you did please leave a review, like, and a favorite. Sorry if it did seem to rushed But please feedback so I know how to make the fanfic more enjoyable for you guy's and with that said hope you guy's have a great day! and see you guy's next time!**


	3. Spider vs Ogre

**Hey guy's! I know you guy's have been waiting for this chapter so here you go enjoy!**

''When I got home that day I started to feel sick and tired you know like nauseous.'' Peter said. ''So I wen't up to my room to to sleep I didn't mean to fall asleep it just happened wait getting off topic anyways I woke up the next morning feeling way better than yesterday and when I put on my glasses everything around me was fuzzy and when I took off my glasses I had perfect vision.''

''How did you get perfect vision all of a sudden?'' Leone asked feeling curious.

''Apparently the bite somehow fixed my vision.'' Answered Peter.

''When I looked in the mirror I noticed I looked buff and when I wen't to the bus stop that morning I found out that I missed it and then I realized that I was gonna have to run to catch up to it, and then after running for about five minutes I almost caught up to up before my hand got stuck to the the banner that was one the bus and when I stopped running the banner ripped off when I pulled my hand off.'' Peter said out of breath.

''Um but how does this have anything to do with the costume?'' Najenda asked.

''Well I saw this add in the newspaper for one thousand dollars if I could last three minutes in a fighting match, so when I saw that I immediately set to work on the costume that I have right now.'' Peter said.

''So what do you in that costume do you still enter in matches or what?" Mine asked

That's when everyone noticed the pain in his eyes when she asked and how depressed he looked.

''I-I fight crime.'' Peter answered still looking depressed.

''You what? Fight crime but why?'' Bulat asked.

''Because when I didn't stop a crime when I was supposed to a really important person to me dies because I was too selfish saying it wasn't my problem when in the end it killed someone that really mattered to me my uncle.''

''Did you ever find the guy that killed you uncle?" Akame asked him felling sorry for him.

''Oh I found him and when I did I wanted to take away what he took my uncle but I didn't.'' Peter said still depressed.

''Why didn't you kill him? You had every right and reason to.'' Bulat asked.

''Because my uncle taught me better then that he wouldn't wan't me to become as bad as him he would've wanted me to become a better person because with great power comes great responsibility.'' Peter now smiling remembering all the times he spent with uncle Ben.

''I'm so sorry Peter no one should ever have to go though that.'' Najenda said out of sympathy.

''No it's but that's why every time someone needs help and if I can do something to make a change then I do everything it takes because I don't anyone else to experience what I wen't through.'' Peter said.

''That's why we all fight so no one has to go through the things we did.'' Said Bulat walking up to Peter putting a hand on his shoulder.

''We each have gone through something terrible to become who we are today.''

''But they're are some who go through the same terrible things and decide to inflict the same pain they suffered to others, that's why we need to take out those kinds of people before they harm others.'' Said Najenda getting up and giving Peter his suit back.

''Thanks I was just about to ask for it back.'' Peter said.

''So Peter will you join us in the fight against the Capital?'' Najenda.

''Will I have to kill?"

''When its necessary.'' She replied. Peter always hated the idea of killing but to fight against the capital he would need to kill otherwise he wouldn't last a week.

''Will we make the capital a better place?''

''Yes.''

Could he really kill anybody? All his life he avoided killing anybody but maybe it was time to use his power to help free the people of the capital.

''Yes I'll join you guy's.'' Peter said thinking he made the right call.

''Great you're training begins tomorrow with Akame.'' Najenda said.

''Ok then Training can't be that hard.'' Peter said.

 **The next day.**

''I take back what I said why am I cooking I thought we were supposed to be training?!''

''Sorry Can't be helped I'm in char, ge of the food and since you're training under me you have to help me.'' Akame said

''Is the only reason you're in charge of food is so you can snack on everything?'' Peter asked in annoyance.

''That isn't true.'' She replied eating a almond.

''That's not really convincing.'' Peter sighed.

''That outfit really suits you for a newbie like you.'' Peter heard a mocking voice.

''What did you say!?'' Peter said angrily looking to where the voice came from only to find out it was Mine.

 _'I really hate that girl.'_ Peter thought out loud.

''Hey Peter.'' Said Bulat.

''Bulat.. Huh? Are you guy's going somewhere?" Peter asked.

''Yeah, We're on a special assignment.'' Bulat said.

''An assignment? Wait what about me?''

''You can stay home and keep chopping those cucumbers or whatever!.'' Mine said mockingly.

 _'I really hate her'_ Peter thought as she kept on laughing.

''Bye now.'' She said walking away.

 **At the Water falls.**

''It seems really nice here.'' Peter said admiring the environment.

''Today, we will gather our prey from the lake.'' She said taking off her tie and her clothes, Peter then looked behind him before he notice she was taking off her clothes before falling and scrambling backwards as he hid his face with his arm looking away with a blush and embarrassed look.

''Why are you panicking?'' Akame asked before Peter looked at her sighing with relief.

''Oh you're in a swim suit.'' Peter sighed again.

''Our objective is to catch koga tuna this is the best location for it'' Akame said walking towards the lake.

''Huh? What's that?'' Peter asked confused.

''Those are rare, vigilant fish, and they are also mysterious.'' Was all she said before she dove into the water. Not a moment later were a dozen fish being thrown out of the water into the basket.

''What is this super fishing!?'' Peter said with a surprised look. A few seconds later Akame's head popped out of the water.

''Dive into the depths of the lake to mask your presence, the moment your prey comes by, attack. Commitment is key.'' She advised him. ''Can you do it?'' She questioned.

''All right then sounds easy.'' Peter then started to take off his shirt and dove into the water.

 **A few hours later**

''So... in the end Peter caught five fish.. not bad for his first time.'' Najenda complemented.

''Pretty cool Peter.'' Leone said eating her rice.

''Don't let it go to your head.'' Akame said.

 _'I never know what she's thinking! She is so confusing to figure I just think she doesn't like me.'_ Peter thought to himself.

''All right Leone let's hear your job.'' Najenda ordered.

''Here we go, the targets this time are Ogre, of the imperial police, and Gamal, an oil merchant, according to our client... Gamal, the oil merchant has been paying Ogre a huge amount of bribes. Also every time Gamal commits a crime, Ogre fabricates lies so he can frame other people. Her fiance was framed and sentenced to death. This here is the payment.'' Leone said putting the bag of money on the table.

''That's quite a lot.'' Peter said clenching his fists.

''I sensed pain.. she probably sold her body many times to earn this.'' She said closing her eyes.''

''No woman should ever have to go through that.'' Peter said clenching his fists even more.

''Have you verified the case?'' Najenda asked.

''I checked with my own eyes and ears. They're guilty.''

''All right. The Night Raid accepts this case. We don't need any abhorrent garbage in the new country. We shall bestow a divine punishment.'' Najenda confirmed.

''The merchant should be easy, but Ogre will be a formidable opponent.'' Leone said. ''Ogre the demon. He's a highly skilled swordsman that even criminals fear. Normally, he's surrounded by lackeys, and is rarely alone. When accepting the hush money, he invites Gamal into his room. When he is off duty he drinks on main street.'' Leone said giving off some background.

''It seems when he's off duty is the only time to strike.'' Peter said.

''But the police are strict in the vicinity of the palace, It would be dangerous for someone like Akame, whose face is publicly known.'' Najenda warned.

''Hey! I'm not on any wanted posters! The stronger the enemy, the more I'm up for it!'' Leone said excitedly.

''Why no wait for Mine and the others to return?" Akame asked.

''But we don't know when they'll return right?' Peter said making a point. Leone still flexing her muscle.

''Yeah.''

''Then, lets just do it ourselves!'' Peter slammed his hand on the table surprising them.

''Are you saying you'll take on Ogre?'' Najenda asking with a smirk.

''Yeah, that was some big talk right there.'' Leone said. ''You'd better take responsibility for those words!''

''Believe me I will, this guy is nothing to the the people I faced in my world.'' Peter said

''But will you be able to kill Ogre?" Akame asked. Peter lowered his head, he always had trouble killing but he has to if he want's to make this world a better place.

''Yeah I think.. I think I can.'' Peter said uncertain.

''Will you be able to kill him without hesitation?''

''I-I don't know, But even while we sit here he could be killing or framing more innocent People out there!''

''So yes I'll be able to kill him without hesitation! He is taking loved ones from people who don't deserve it, I don't want other people to feel how I felt!''

''Then its decided Peter will take out Ogre and Akame and Leone will deal with the oil merchant.'' Najenda said giving them their assignments.

''Got it.''

''Roger that!''

''Peter after completing your task and making your report, you'll be considered legitimate, at this point, any arrogance or hesitation will only result in death.'' Akame said.

''Yeah I know.''

 _'I have to take out Ogre or he will kill more innocent people.'_

 **At mainstreet**

''That is main street down below.'' Leone said in her lion form and Peter with his Spider-Man suit on.

''You have the map memorized, right?''

''Yep I do, all day studying was a pain in the but though.'' Peter complained.

' _any arrogance or hesitation will only result in death.'_ Peter remembered Akame's words.

''Peter. about Akame's past-''

''No its ok she should be the one to tell me about her past when she trusts me.'' Peter said.

''Ok then, Hope you succeed then.'' Leone said jumping away.

 _'Please stay safe Peter.'_ Leone thought in worry hoping he would be ok.

 **At night**

Ogre was was walking before he heard something in a ally nearby.

''Psst over here.'' Ogre heard the voice following it before he came in contact with a smaller figure.

''Can I help you?'' Ogre asked annoyed.

''Please let me in the police force!'' He begged.

Ogre sighed in annoyance. ''Look kid if you wanna join go sigh up like everybody else.'' He said walking away before stopping in his tracks.

''Wait a minute why do you have a costum-hmpf.'' Ogre couldn't finish due to him being punched in the gut.

''Nice shot kid but not good enough.'' Ogre recovered grabbing his sword before swinging it at him. Peter was dodging all his attacks before he finally jumped onto a wall.

''Get down here you coward!'' Ogre yelled.

''Hey that's some cool armor did you're husband make it for you?'' Peter said before shooting a web at his sword and snatching it away from him.

''Why you little!'' Was a he could say before Peter webbed his mouth closed.

''Language they're are children nearby.'' Peter said jumping down kicking him in the chest which sent Ogre flying off and crashing into a wall. Ogre recovered and removed the webbing from his mouth.

''Let me guess who sent you oh wait, is it the fiance of the guy I killed? Peter didn't respond. Maybe after I kill you I'll go after her too and kill her as well but not before I have a little fun with her though.

Peter reached his peak he couldn't stand this guy he had to take him out right here right now!

''No its you who is going out!'' Peter said.

''Let's see about that.'' Ogre started to run towards Peter ready to throw a punch at him and when he reached Peter he caught his hand surprising Ogre.

''What? how!?'' Ogre panicked. Peter then shot a web at the sword retrieving it in his hands before stabbing Ogre in the chest with it.

''How could I? Me? The powerful Ogre go out like this? against a puny kid and losing?'' He asked before he closed his eyes falling to the ground breathing his final breaths before he stopped breathing. Peter fell on his knees wondering if he did the right thing.

 **At the Night raid base**

''You did it you killed Ogre?'' Najenda.

''Yes ma'am Ogre will no longer frame or kill innocent people.'' Peter confirmed.

''I did it Akame and not a single scratch one me." Peter said happily.

Akame then took of the top part of Peter's suit.

''Huh?'' Was all Peter could say before Leone and Najenda holded him down so Akame could take off Peter bottom part of the suit.

''What are you doing?!'' Peter yelled covering his body with his arms.

Akame ignored him and continued to check out his whole body only leaving Peter with his mask, Web-shooters, and underwear.

''Thank goodness.'' Akame said sighing in relief.

Peter confused lowered his arms relaxing a little. Peter then started to blush because she looked cute when she smiled.

''A friend once died because he was too proud to report his wounds, I'm glad you're alright first missions have a high mortality rate... you did well.'' Akame stuck out her hand and so did Peter before they started shaking hands.

''Akame was hard on you because she didn't want you to die.'' Leone said.

''Cooking is all about communication, the art of assassination is learned by hunting prey. Haven't you realized that all of it was part of your training.'' Najenda asked while Akame looked at Peter.

''really? I'm sorry, Akame. I just didn't realize all of this was to help me thank you.'' Peter thanked her, before she pulled his masked off to notice his smile at her.

''Just keep coming back alive ok Peter?''

''right from now on, I hope we can work together, Akame.'' Peter said still smiling.

''What,exactly, are you working on together undressed.'' Leone said teasing them both making Peter's whole body turn into a dark shade of red.

''you girls are the ones who stripped me!'' Peter yelled.

''Next, you'll be trained by Mine.

''Eh?''

''It's one thing after another isn't it Peter?'' Leone teased.

''SON OF A!-''

 **Somewhere else**

''I just got a bad feeling.'' Mine said.

 **Hope you guy's liked this chapter and if you did please like,review,and favorite. sorry I wasn't posting finals were a nightmare but since its summer I can get chapters out much faster now! YAY! Also did Peter do the right thing? and one more thing Esdeath won't be a love interest for Peter but something else and he knew her since he was a child can you guy's guess what though, anyways hope you guy's have a wonderful day!**


	4. corrupt capital

**Sorry everyone for the lack of updates i was in a writers block for a while so sorry about that so here is the next chapter.**

Everyone was asleep in the building except one person, Peter. He was at the edge of the cliff thinking about he did that day, he killed Ogre.

 _'Was that the right thing to do? Just to kill him without a second thought? Well after what he did he deserved it, but was killing him really the answer? wasn't they're another way to take him down without killing him?'_ He thought to himself while looking at the stars.

'' _Maybe or maybe not.'_ He thought one last time before getting up and walking towards the hideout. ''Better get some sleep.'' He yawned as he looked one last time behind him before going inside.

 **Morning**

Peter was in the kitchen preparing breakfast with Akame while everyone else was getting ready for the day. After fifth teen minutes everyone started to sit down to eat.

''Hey Peter can you go wake up Mine and tell her the food is ready?'' Najenda asked.

''What!? Why me?'' Peter complained.

''Because of today, you're Mines's subordinate and it's a subordinate's duty to fetch his superior.'' She explained.

''Fine.'' Peter groaned making his way to Mine's room.

''Is that true?'' Sheele asked.

''Consider it another trial.'' Najenda chuckled

 **With Peter**

''Hey, Mine! Hurry and wake up alrea-.'' Peter said as he opened the door but before he could figure out was on the other side of door it was already to late. He saw Mine in her underwear, They both looked at each other with wide eyes speechless but after a few seconds all you could here was a angry scream and a huge blast shooting out of the building surprising everyone. Peter barely escaping the blast was on the ceiling with a scared and surprised expression.

''Are you trying to kill me?!'' Peter yelled hopping of the ceiling onto the floor.

''Obviously!'' Mine countered. ''Why do you think I shot you!'' Mine stood there holding here rifle in her hands.

''You got some nerve jumping out of they way you filthy pervert!''

''What the heck? I was told to come wake... you up...'' Peter said before his face fell as Mine aimed her weapon at Peter.

''Haven't you heard of knocking, you perv?!'' Mine yelled firing her weapon yet again.

Najenda and Sheele were just sitting at the table with Sheele reading her book and Najenda smoking before Leone came running in waving her arms around before she asked, ''What was that? Some kind of festival?''

''They are really going at it.'' Sheele said hearing yet another shot.

''Sounds like Peter got his work cut out for him.'' Najenda joked.

 **An hour later.**

Peter and Mine were walking around the town looking around.

 _'Now that I think about it that people in this capital really seemed depressed.'_ Peter thought to himself.

''hey perv? What's the hold up, hick.'' Mine asked and insulted him at the same time. Peter made no attention the the insult but continued to look at the people looking like they were hopeless or something.

''Hey Mine what's wrong with the people here?'' Peter asked.

''Well you can thank the capital for that, the officers here make people fear them because they know nobody can do anything to them and if they do they get sent to prison or worse public execution, the system in the capital is so corrupt they sometimes frame innocent people so the corrupted officers could get away with free pass.'' Mine explained. Peter just looked down saddened by what he just heard. The officers who are supposed to be helping the people are instead framing and killing them and no one could do anything about it except Nightraid but even they have to be careful.

''Hey peeping Tom what are you thinking about?'' Mine asked out of curiosity, upon seeing his face she somehow knew what he was thinking about.

''You really do wanna help these people don't you Peter?''

''Yeah I do.'' He answered honestly.

''And the only way we do that is to take out the capital and everyone that is working for the capital that is corrupt.'' She stated. ''Now come on let's go start your training.'' Mine said running off. First they wen't to go get something to eat, then clothes shopping for Mine, Peter had to carry everything she bought but he didn't have problem with it. Then they wen't into another store where Mine tried out a black and white dress making Peter blush because he thought she looked cute in it before looking away. Now we see them sitting around a table with Mine drinking.

''What a haul. Pink clothes are the best for spring wear.'' Mine said happily.

''Yeah.'' Peter said plainly.

''We have to stretch our wings on our days off.''

''Yeah.''

''All right mission complete!'' Mine said once again happily.

''But that was all just shopping they're wasn't even training in any of that!'' Peter yelled.

As Mine was about to hit Peter he dodged it with making Mine angry. ''Spidey sense remember?''

''Hmph.'' Was all Mine said looking away.

''I'm your superior, and you're my subordinate which means you have no right to talk back to me.''

''Uh huh.''

''Be grateful you had the chance of carrying my shopping!''

''You do realize you're only my superior until I'm done training right? Not that this counts as training anyways.'' Peter said.

''Why you!'' But before Mine was about to hit him again he said something else.

''But to be honest I did have a nice time today.'' Peter said smiling. Mine blushed while looking at him. She never realized he had such a great smile like a smile like that could brighten anybody's day up.

''You d-did?'' Mine asked still blushing.

''Yeah I did.'' Peter said rubbing the back of his head still smiling.

''Well to be honest I did too.'' Mine said blushing. ''But don't let this go to your head I was just being nice today.'' Mine said with her normal mean attitude.

''Don't worry I wont.''

''Good now let's head back I heard we had a mission today.'' Mine said.

''Alright let's go.'' Both of them got up from the table and started heading towards the hideout.

As they were walking something caught Peter's eyes, it was mob a people standing around something. Before Mine could stop him he started heading over there. What Peter saw made him want to throw up, what he saw were people hanging on cross bloody and dead.

''This is horrible.'' Peter said staring with wide eyes.

''The prime minister has no qualms about disposing of those who oppose him.'' Mine said looking down.

''His plotting ensured that the current young emperor won the battle for succession but he won't get me.'' Mine scowled.

''I'm going to survive this revolution and come out on top.'' Mine said.

 _'A crafty prime minister? What kind of person could do this?''_ Peter thought to himself.

 **Inside the palace.**

Inside the palace sat a young boy no older then ten or eleven. Around were pillars of red and gold steps with red carpet and gold sides, on the walls were gold patterns and in front of him were seven people. Three on two sides and one kneeling in front of him.

''Domestic affairs official shoui, for speaking against my policies and delaying government affairs, you are sentenced to be drawn and quartered by bulls.'' Said the young boy. He was wearing a black robe with purple and white stripes, he also had a staff with a orb in it and a red, white and black crown. Everyone gulped when he announced what the punishment would be.

''This is what has to be done, right, Prime Minister?'' The boy asked when the Minister appeared out of the shadows. The Minister was a big guy with a white robe, with white hair with a black coat underneath.

''Well done, your highness. Truly, you are the wisest of rulers.'' He said while he was eating his meat.

''Meat again? you sure do eat a lot.'' The boy said.

''Life's pleasures are best enjoyed when they are fresh.'' He stated while crouching to the boys height.

''Bouno Bouno.'' The prime minister said.

''Your highness! The prime minister is deceiving you! Please, open your ears to your peoples cries!'' Shouted the man in front of him.

''Prime minister, is this true?''

''He has clearly gone mad, your highness.'' Responded the prime minister.

''Right! You've never been wrong before, after all!''

The man cowered in fear of his harsh punishment.

''Sir Shoui, I regretfully bid you farewell.'' The prime minister said before two men with staffs hit him in the back.

''Your Majesty! What of our glorious 1,000-year history?!'' The man said as the prime minister walked towards him with his hands covering his face before he opened up his fingers letting the man see his face.

''Sir Shoui, don't worry about that beautiful wife your leaving behind. I'll take good care of her, in every possible way'' He said mischievously as the man stared at him with fear of what he knew he was gonna do to his wife as the guards dragged him away.

''How... How can this happen? How can this be allowed? Every crime cries out in punishment. Someone please... Please deliver justice to this demon!'' as it showed the prime minister with a sick smile and sharp teeth and red eyes.

 **With Peter. they are not doing the mission about taking out the target in the third episode I want Peter to have his own story and some of the old story with it too.**

Peter was in his room sitting in his bed thinking about he saw today. ' _How can anyone let this happen and not do nothing about it? How can the capital be so corrupt that it hangs people in front of the public because he stood up for what was right?!._

Peter was looking at his backpack with his suit in it. ''I have to do something if I don't who will besides nightraid?'' He said to himself before walking over to his backpack and pulling out his suit. ''Get ready Capital cause here comes your friendly neighborhood Spider-man!''

 **At the capital on top of a building.**

''So far I've stopped five crimes and two murders but besides that nothin-'' As he was about to finish he heard a scream in a nearby alley.

''Someones in trouble!.'' As he arrived at the alley he saw two guards corning a woman in her mid 20's.

''Get away from me!.'' She screamed, But the the two guards kept getting closer to her.

''Hey, before we bring her to the prime minister want to have some fun with her? One guard asked laughing.

''Sure why not?'' The other guard replied with a sick cackle. The woman was crying knowing that this was the end for her.

''Hey leave her alone! Shouted Spider-Man as he jumped in front of the woman. The woman stopped crying as she was confused at who was protecting her.

''Or what you costumed freak!'' One of the guards shouted.

''This.'' Spider-Man said as he webbed their weapons away and punching them both in the gut before webbing them up on the side of the wall.

''If I see either of you threatening anybody or doing anything to hurt anybody the next time you two won't be so lucky you got that?'' Spider-Man said warning them. Both of the guards nodded in fear. ''Yes we promise we won't hurt anybody else we swear!''

''Good and don't tell the capital about what happened hear or else.'' Spider-Man said sternly.

''We won't promise.'' As the guards passed out of fear Spider-Man walked towards the woman.

''Thank you! Thank you!'' Said the woman hugging Spider-Man.

''Hey no problem, I met smarter criminals than these two and that's saying a a lot.'' Spider-man joked making the woman chuckle.

''Hey you laughed at one of my jokes!.'' Spider-Man said happily. ''Hey I can take you home if you want.'' Spider-Man suggested.

''Please I don't want to walk by myself, My family own a blacksmith across town if you don't mind taking me there.'' She said.

''No I don't mind, hop on my back it'll be easier.''

''Are you sure?''

''Yeah I've done this before don't worry.''

''Thank you.''

 **At the hideout 45 minutes later.**

Peter walked in the front door where everyone was doing their own thing.

''Hey newbie where have you been?'' Mine asked.

''Places, I'm gonna turn in for the night. Goodnight.'' Peter said before walking into the hallway and into his room. He took his suit off and put on his shorts and a t-shirt before getting into bed and falling asleep into slumber.

 **In Peter's dream.**

Peter saw a girl with blue hair and eyes on a huge field of grass facing him. They both started at each other before she said one thing that shattered his world.

''Welcome home brother!''

 **How was that plot twist if you guy's do know who it is don't say it in the reviews, and sorry I haven't been posting I hit a huge writers block but from here on out no more writers blocks I already figured out the whole story but I do have one question for you guy's. who would you like to see end up with Peter write your thought in the reviews and if you liked this chapter please favorite and like. Hope you guy's have a great day and see you in the next one Peace!**


	5. The Dream

**Hey! guy's sorry I haven't been uploading, school has been a pain in the ass for weeks so sorry for that and thank you guy's for the positive reviews love you guy's! Next thing that I wanna cover I wan't to know if you guy's thing I should put in a intro for this fanfic or if I should just leave it as is so I wan't to hear your guy's thoughts and without further interruption here is the next chapter!**

''D-did you call me brother?'' Peter asked feeling scared and confused at the same time.

''Yep!'' The blue haired girl said. Peter started to feel lightheaded as he put his right hand on his forehead.

''No this has to be some sort of prank! Lubbock you can stop your prank now please!'' Peter yelled.

''Calm down, Peter besides why are you so upset over this?'' She asked.

''I don't know maybe because I would never think that I would have a sister! Besides how can I really be sure you're really my sister?''

''That is for you to find out.'' She said with a wide grin, as she sat on the grass.

''That's It, I think I finally have gone crazy.'' Peter said as he put his hand on top of his head.

' _I wonder how my aunt May is doing? She must be worried sick about me. Don't worry Aunt May as soon As I get this capital corruption thing done I'm coming back home I promise._

''Thinking about your aunt I see or should I say our aunt hmm?'' The girl said making her way to Peter grabbing his arm as she buried her head into his shoulder.

''Could you please stop that?'' Peter asked feeling awkward at the move she made.

She groaned, ''Fine.'' As she stopped hugging his arm A weird orb appeared out of nowhere.

''Wait what's that?'' Peter asked feeling worried of what it was.

''Well you wanted to know if we were really siblings so I'm gonna prove to you we really are related.'' she answered touching the orb.

''But I thought you said I had to figure it out?''

''Do you wan't to know or not?'' She asked out of annoyance.

''I'll shut up now.'' Peter said quickly. As he stared into the orb more he started to see figures. It finally started to get more clear, clear enough for him to identify the figures anyway. He saw a woman with brown hair and brown eyes she who looked like she was in her early twenties, sitting on a bed screaming and from he could tell she was in labor, Then he saw a man with light blue hair and eyes standing over her holding her hand, and the last figure being a little girl who looked exactly like the girl claiming to be his sister, looking the other way of what was happening.

''Its coming!'' Screamed the woman, ''The pain its too much make it stop!''

''Hold on honey its almost over I promise.'' The man told her. Almost ten minutes of the woman screaming wen't by before Peter stopped hearing screaming and started to hear a baby's cry.

''Congratulations its a boy!'' Peter heard the doctor say. At this point both the parents and the little girl were crying tears of joy. The doctor passed the baby to its a mother, As she grabbed a hold of him she cried even more tears with a smile only a mother could make for her child.

''My baby boy.'' She said cradling him in her arms.

''What is his name gonna be mommy?'' The girl said hopping up and down out of excitement for her new baby brother.

''How about Peter?'' The mom said.

''Peter? that's an unusual name.'' The man said.

 _'No way, Am I actually from this world and are these people really my parents? Was she really telling the truth?_

''It was my grandfathers name I feel like it would fit him perfectly.'' She said still smiling. The mom looked at her daughter noticing she was staring at the baby.

''Do you wan't to hold Esdeath?''

''Really!?'' She said excitedly.

''Shh, and yes just be careful and hold him really tight.''

''Ok mommy I will.'' Esdeath said with a smile grabbing her new brother from her mom. The baby started to flutter its eyes as soon as she grabbed him.

''Mommy look his eyes are opening!'' As soon as the baby opened its eyes everyone crowded Esdeath, His eyes were a light warm brown color.

''Looks like he has your eyes honey'' The man said with a smile.

''He does doesn't he?'' As a tear dropped from her eyes everyone failed to notice the baby's eyes change color from brown to gold for a second before it went away.

 **End memory.**

''And there you have it.'' Esdeath said.

''So you weren't lying were you?'' She nodded her head no.

''So I really am from this world.'' Peter looked down thinking about what he just saw before looking back up noticing the girl changed into a woman with baby blue hair and eyes and her breasts also grew he noticed before looking away from embarrassment.

''Wait why did you just change body's?'' Peter asked stuttering still flustered at what he saw.

''This is how I look now today.'' She answered.

''My body A minute ago was my teenage body this is my adult body.'' She explained.

''And what else should I know about you now besides you know the whole 'growing' part?'' He asked.

''Well I also grew more cold over the years.''

''And Why is that?''

''Because I thought you had disappeared, when you and mom left that one day and never came back I started to worry for you and after a week or so our father said you two had died and when he said that I felt broken like my heart shattered and ever since that day I was never the same.''

''I'm so sorry that happened to you.'' Peter said making his way towards her.

''That wasn't your fault Peter it was our parents fault!''

''Whoa Esdeath calm down Look I'm right here see healthy, alive and well.''

 _'Besides all those times I wen't against the villains in my world anyways.'_

''Looks like this is the end of your dream Peter.'' Esdeath said calmed down.

''Hope I find you in the real world, I love you brother!'' Esdeath said fading away.

''Wait how do I find you?'' Peter yelled out.

''I'm the capitals top general just look for me.'' She smiled before she faded away.

''Wait the Capitals top general?'' Peter felt a sense of worry and confusion wash over him.

''Oh no.'' Was all he said.

 **Out of dream.**

Peter woke up sitting up from his bed before noticing it was still dark out.

 _'What Am I gonna do? I have to talk to the group about this tomorrow see what they think.'_ He thought before he laid back down in bed falling into slumber once more.

 **Up in the north.**

 **''** My brothers here I could feel it.'' Was all a female said before coming out of the shadows revealing herself to be none other then Esdeath.

''Don't worry brother I will find you no matter what the cost.''

 **Hope you liked this chapter and if you did please leave a like and a review and I see alot of you guys voted for who you want Peter to end up with just A fair warning I already I have Peters love interest planned out Im just pointing that out there and with that said hope you guys have a great day or night and sorry for the lack of uploads and with that said I'm off to bed I'm always passing out anyways peace and see you guy's next time!**


	6. A spiders warning

**I am so sorry for** mot **posting in so long guys i hit a serious writers block now along with how busy my schedule is with school and family but now i am back so without further delay here is the new chapter.**

 _Can't believe i have a sister that I never even knew about! I don't know if I believe if she really is my sister considering it was from my dream and my dreams could be a bit weird even for me sometimes.''_ Peter thought as he was getting out of bed. He was up all night thinking about that girl he dreamt about debating whether if she was telling the truth or not and if he should tell the others. In the end he couldn't decide if she was lying, he also decided he was going to tell the rest about and see if he could get some information if she was telling the truth.

''Hey Pete wake up the foods ready!'' Lubbock yelled through the door. ''Ok, I'll be down in a minute.'' _Here goes I guess._

 **In the main hall.**

''Morning guys.'' Peter yawned as he stretched. ''Morning Peter.'' Bulat waved as he gave him a smile.

''Good Morning Peter.'' Sheele said not looking up from her book. Mine just groaned at him, Akame just waved and Lubbock didn't pay attention to him.

''Morning Petey!'' Leone said waving happily giving him a smile.

''Morning.'' Najenda said plainly.

''Good to see a few of you care.'' Peter noticed everyone was in their pajamas with the exception of Akame and him.

''Why are you all stile in your pajamas? Wait is it pajama day? Also wasn't Mine supposed to train me today but is she isn't I'm totally cool with that.'' Peter questioned.

''No you moron we just don't have any missions today so we decided to relax for the day. Also we moved your training to tomorrow.'' Mine said in a annoyed tone.

''Geez no need to be harsh about it.'' Peter remarked. ''Anyways why aren't you in your pajamas today, Akame'' She didn't reply as she just continued to cook.

''Ok then, Um can I ask you guys a question?''

''Sure what is it Peter?'' Bulat asked.

''Can you guy's tell me who Esdeath is?'' Everyone stopped what they were doing and immediately looked at Peter.

''Where did you hear that name?'' Najenda asked giving him a stern look.

''rumors and such.'' Peter said trying to sound convincing, Most fell for it but Akame could sense something was off but she didn't say anything.

''So I take it she's not the most popular person in town I bet?''

''Quite the contrary Peter but not for the right reasons, She's the capitals top general and Is a skilled fighter, being able to go up against anybody who gets in her way, killing those who dare to defy her or the Capital. Luckily she is still up north but she will be coming back to the Capital in a few days so when were on missions we have to stay clear of her at all times, especially you Peter she still does not know you exist and I would like to keep it that way.''

''One more thing did she happen to have a younger sibling?'' Peter asked carefully.

''How did you know Peter and don't you dare lie to us.'' Najenda said in a strict voice.

''Rumors I told you.''

''Peter!''

''Fine I had a dream about her!'' He admitted.

''And what did she say or do in this dream?'' Mine asked.

''She said that I was her little brother and that she knows I here and that's why she's coming back to the Capital. ' _That's not entirely true but I feel like that is the main reason she's coming back._

''Peter if what you're saying is true then you really need to stay clear of her because if she finds out about your identity and that your working with us she could go on a killing spree, stopping at nothing to get to you because as far as I know nobody has been able to go head to head with her and win. All we could hope for now is that she never makes contact with you, and if she ever does then she will stop at nothing to get you back, you got that?'' Najenda asked.

''Yeah I got don't worry I'll try not to make contact with her.''

''Good and one more thing she joined the Capitals army because of you Peter.''

''What do you mean?'' Peter asked feeling confused.

''She joined that Capital thinking they could help find you, and ever since that day she joined she worked her hardest to make to the top that way she could have all the power she needed to find you, and now that she has power and your here I fear that she might find you and figure out your Identity but for all our sakes I hope not.''

All Peter could do was nod as he made his way to the door grabbing his backpack in the process.

''Where are you going Peter?" Akame questioned him.

''Just gonna go for a swing and help people that need help so I'll so you guy's later.'' He said as he made his way out the door. '' _So its all my fault all these innocent people are suffering._ ' He thought as he walked away.

''Your not gonna tell him yet are you?'' Leone asked Najenda.

''No, no until he's ready.''

 **This was a interesting chapter to write I'm not gonna lie, anyways I hope you all enjoyed and if you did please leave a like, favorite, and leave a review also hope you guy's had a great Christmas, New years, And a great Martin Luther king junior day and with that said hope you guys have a great day and see you in the next one.**


End file.
